Becoming Frisky in the Shower
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set during season one. Tommy and Kim get frisky while taking a shower together.


Becoming Frisky in the Shower  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set during season one and focuses on Tommy and Kim getting frisky in the shower. The idea for this one shot popped into my head when I thought about Tommy and Kim getting it on while taking a shower together. Since there is sexual content, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Heavy afternoon rain fell on the Bradley residence in early May. A strong wind made it go sideways. It became straight very quickly. Trees dipped and swayed. A branch tapped a second-floor window. The house was rather large. It contained four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement contained the half-bathroom. The door was of the sliding glass type. It led out to a patio that contained a metal table with four unmatching chairs. A soccer goal sat in the middle of the backyard. A soccer ball was near it.

Tommy was using the showerhead to rinse soapsuds from Kim's hair in the medium-sized upstairs bathroom's shower stall. He watched them run down her back and into the drain. He focused on her back to get rid of them faster. He returned to her hair to rinse out the rest of them. He whispered inaudible words before clicking his tongue.

Tommy pressed his lips together. He was so glad Kim's mother, Caroline, would be working late today. She invited him over to her house to do homework. He accepted it. After they finished their homework, they made love twice on the living room floor. They decided to take a shower together. They did it on the floor before getting in.

He finished rinsing the soapsuds from her hair. He observed them going down her back and into the drain once more. He moved the showerhead to her back, getting rid of them even faster. He returned the showerhead to its holster once they were all gone. She turned around and looked him in the eye. She formed a big smile on her face.

"You are really good at washing someone's hair, Tommy," she complimented.

"Thank you, Kim," he said and kissed her forehead. "You can blame my mom. She taught me how to wash other people's hair. She worked at a hair salon before she met my dad."

"That is very interesting," Kim commented in much awe. "I think you should take up styling people's hair for a living."

"I don't know about that," Tommy said with a shake of his head.

"What are you, chicken?" Kim taunted and began clucking as if she were a chicken.

"Nobody calls me chicken," Tommy retorted in Marty's voice.

"Nice imitation of Marty's voice," Kim whispered in much sweetness.

"Thanks. Marty lost self-control when someone called him chicken in the _Back to the Future_ movies. He had to prove he wasn't that. It got him in trouble," Tommy grumbled and made a weird noise.

"People lose their common sense when they are called cowards for refusing to take dangerous dares. They have to prove they are brave. That's not being brave. That's being stupid," Kim said irritatingly.

"Unfortunately, some people won't listen," Tommy mumbled while shaking his head in disbelief.

"If they don't, then that's their loss, right?" Kim asked, smiling.

"Right," Tommy agreed.

She kissed his lips and each of his cheeks. She took his hands into hers and rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs.

"Tommy, did you ever dream of taking a shower with a girl before you met me?" Kim wondered.

"Plenty of times," Tommy admitted. "What about you? Did you ever dream of taking a shower with a boy before you met me?"

"Oh, yeah," Kim said, a giggle leaving her mouth. "In fact, I've been having that kind of dream since I was fourteen."

"Really?" Tommy said in surprise.

She nodded at him. "Mm-hmm."

"I should tell you that I've been dreaming of taking showers with girls since I was fourteen," Tommy said, giving a shrug.

"It's nice to know we found something else in common," Kim murmured in much warmth. "Who knows what will find out next?"

He slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, yeah."

He kissed her tenderly and rubbed noses with her. He pulled his hands out of hers and slid them to her shoulders. He rubbed them so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"I am so glad we haven't had to deal with any monster attacks for a week," he whispered in relief.

"Me too. Unfortunately, that means Rita is likely planning her next attack," she mumbled in uncertainty. "Zordon and Alpha have been trying like hell to find a way to restore your powers permanently. Unfortunately, they've had no luck."

"My powers may be limited, but I am determined to keep fighting by your side," Tommy said fiercely. He gritted his teeth. "I won't let that drag me down."

"I am so proud of you for staying positive, though you know your powers won't likely last forever," Kim murmured gently.

Tommy bit his lip. "I can't sit around fretting about the possibility of them failing in the middle of battle. I have to keep focusing on fighting for Earth's safety. It is our duty as Power Rangers to keep going forward, no matter how hopeless the situation looks."

Kim exhaled. "That's right."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. It didn't take long for their kiss to become passionate. Their tongues touched, which made them moan. He trailed kisses to her neck. He proceeded to suck on it. She leaned her back, an excited sigh leaving her mouth. Their hearts pounded so hard that it seemed they would leap out of their chests and land beside their feet any second. Electricity shot through their veins at a rapid rate.

"Tommy, don't stop," she pleaded. She gasped at his licking his way up to her ear and tracing it with his tongue. "I mean it."

"I won't, Kim," he said and nibbled on her earlobe. "I guarantee it."

Tommy pulled away from his girlfriend's neck and grabbed her hand. He moved underneath the running water in which he pulled her up to him. He let go of it and grabbed her cheeks. He kissed her with much passion. They moaned as they slid their hands over every inch of their bodies. Their tongues touched, causing them to groan softly. They wrestled each other for dominance.

He trailed kisses down to her neck and licked at it. He traced it with his tongue. She leaned her head back while sighing pleasurably. She got louder when he blew on it. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder. She ran her hands up and down his back. She moved them to his shoulders. She gripped them as if she were trying to keep herself from going over the edge.

She winced painfully at his biting down on her. She sighed in relief when the pain faded very quickly. She had no doubt a mark would be there in the morning. However, she didn't mind that. In fact, she'd rather have many marks all over her body than none at all. He pulled back to press a possessive kiss to her lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it at a groan coming from it.

Tommy kissed down to his girlfriend's chest. He dropped to his knees as he went to her stomach. He licked at it before sucking on it. He nibbled on it in a gentle manner. She screamed ecstatically while leaning her head back. She brought her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hands kneaded her breasts. Her nipples grew hard at his touch. He decided he was tired of her standing. He took her hands to guide her to sit in his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. He pressed his forehead against hers. He growled seductively at her sliding her arms around his neck.

"My beautiful girlfriend," he hissed in much intensity.

She clenched her teeth. "My handsome boyfriend."

He kissed her neck hungrily. He gave it a gentle blow before nibbling on it. He licked at it. He planted butterfly kisses on it. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his speed. He teased her nipples with his thumbs in which he hardened them. He gave them hard pinches, causing her to let out a loud wince. She became louder at his pinching them even harder. Her body tensed up as a gasping moan left her mouth. Fire started to build within them.

He kissed down to her chest. He used his tongue to tease her right breast. She screamed in much delight. Her head went back. Her back arched when he ran his hands up and down her sides. He nibbled on her nipple so gently that it seemed he hadn't even touched it. He turned toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. Her back made another arch. She tried to hold back a whimper, but she couldn't help herself.

Kim tapped Tommy's head in which it caused him to look at her. She kissed him possessively. She coaxed his lips to open with her tongue. She traced every inch of his mouth. She smiled into it at his groaning loudly. She planted kisses along his jawline. She moved down to his neck. She slid her tongue up and down it. She blew on it. She slid her hands all over his body. He sighed ecstatically. His hands moved into her hair. He gripped it so tightly that he appeared ready to rip it out.

"Damn it! Shit!" Tommy yelled.

"Good boy, Tommy," Kim growled huskily. "Let every bit of it out. I'm not even close to being done with you."

Kim climbed out of her boyfriend's lap while trailing kisses down to his chest. She gave the spot over his heart a long lick. She proceeded to suck on it hard. He emitted a soft moan. She looked at his right nipple. She rolled it with her tongue. She gave it a gentle blow. He growled intensely while arching his back. She turned her attention to the left nipple. She gave it the same amount of attention. He squeezed his eyes shut. He moved his hands to her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. He knew he'd break them if he had super strength.

She looked down at his erect cock. She turned to him as he opened his eyes. She grabbed it. She stroked it gently. She twisted her hands around it. He stared at with much intensity. She let go of it and leaned down. She slid her tongue up and down it four times. She teased the tip with it. He clenched his teeth. A husky growl left his mouth. He felt as if he was about to lose it, but he wasn't going to do that.

He growled huskily again. He needed to be inside her right now. He brought her head upward to press a hard kiss to her lips. He took her hands to guide her back into his lap. She got her knees on either side of him again. He touched her hips and positioned her to where she was aligned with his cock. He thrusted upward into her. They let out simultaneous moans. They would never get tired of this, for it was the most incredible feeling.

He began to thrust upward into her. She moved up and down on him as she slipped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard. She pushed her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. This caused him to moan softly. He increased the tightness of his grip on her hips. She nuzzled his jawline. She traced it with her tongue before giving it a long lick. She nibbled on it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. He emitted a louder moan.

She slid her hands down to his chest and teased his nipples with her thumbs. He moaned so quietly that she didn't hear him. She smothered his neck with hungry kisses while moving her hands over his body. She traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. He emitted an intense growl, his hands grabbing at her head. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he'd explode any second. He had no doubt she was the same way.

Tommy and Kim kissed very fiercely. Their tongues wrestled each other, causing them to groan in much loudness. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity. The fire within them was reaching its peak. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. They broke the kiss to stare deep into each other's eyes. Their breathing came out as shudders.

"I can't hold on anymore, Tommy," she groaned.

"Neither can I, Kim," he replied. "Shit. Damn."

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Tommy took hold of Kim's hips. He squeezed them hard. His thrusts grew rougher and faster. Their climax was almost there. She leaned her head back at his smothering her neck with hungry kisses. She let out a loud groan. She tightened her grip on his hair, making him moan in a soft manner.

She let out a final moan, her climax taking her. This triggered his. He moaned for one last time while coming. They let out soft gasps. Their bodies trembled as their arms went around each other. They came back to reality. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They made direct eye contact. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Talk about a great way to make love," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed.

Tommy and Kim shared three soft kisses before rubbing noses. They pressed their foreheads together. Their breathing seemed to mingle together.

"I am so thrilled we got to make love in the shower this afternoon," Kim said with much sweetness. "I have to say this position was rather interesting."

"The shower stall may not be real big, but it's roomy enough for us do it in a number of positions," Tommy said and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Oh, yes," Kim murmured and kissed his forehead. "Speaking of making love, I would like to do some more in my room."

"Me too. In the meantime, we need to finish our shower," Tommy commented.

"Okay," Kim replied and gave a slow nod. "How about you're on top during our next lovemaking session?"

"It's a deal," Tommy said and chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Kim moved off her boyfriend and stood up with a loud grunt. She grabbed his hands to help him to his feet. They moved away from the water a little bit. He turned around. She grabbed the shampoo and squirted a small amount into her hand. She laid it aside and proceeded to scrub his hair. The war may be far from over, but at least they could enjoy these peaceful moments. They would always hold them dear in their minds and hearts.

THE END


End file.
